SM130
* Closed * }} (Japanese: マオとスイレン！友情のゼンリョクバトル！！ and ! Super Full-Force Friendship Battle!!) is the 130th episode of the , and the 1,069th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on July 14, 2019. Plot As the first round of the Manalo Conference is about to get underway, and are the first pair of s to enter the battlefield to face each other. Jīkyō mentions how Ash has cleared all four grand trials, while Faba is of Aether Paradise's elite and a user. Hala, refereeing the match, asks both Trainers to sent out their Pokémon, and Faba sends out his , while Ash prepares to choose . However, before Pikachu can leap down from Ash's shoulder, Faba secretly has Hypno use , picking one of the s on Ash's belt and dropping it onto the field, causing to be sent out, much to Ash's surprise. However, upon seeing that Meltan likes the crowd's attention and wants to go, he decides to use it instead of Pikachu. As Jīkyō informs the crowd that Meltan is a newly discovered of Pokémon, Faba flashes back to the previous night, when he secretly spied upon Ash's team to determine which one of its members was the weakest. Settling on Meltan, he resolved to bring it out, wanting to make sure he would get to battle . , thinking Ash chose Meltan on purpose, are wondering if he has a plan for it. Jīkyō explains that the first round consists of one-on-one before Hala officially starts the match. Meltan attacks with , but Hypno avoids it. Meltan tries again with , which is blocked by Hypno's . Unaware of Meltan noticing Hypno's pendulum, Faba assumes he is already on his way to an easy victory and has Hypno use . Ash tells Meltan not to look, but instead, it leaps forward and happily latches onto Hypno's pendulum. Hypno stops attacking and furiously tries to shake Meltan off, but by the time that happens, Meltan has already melted a part of the pendulum away, much to the shock of both Faba and Ash. Recovering from his momentary shock, Ash has Meltan attack with Flash Cannon, which hits the dismayed Hypno head on, taking it out of the fight and giving Ash the victory. Faba tries to protest, but Hala says Meltan simply made use of its natural abilities, making the move perfectly legal, much to Faba's dismay. Upon exiting the battlefield, Ash encounters Ilima, who congratulates him on his victory before heading out for his own battle. The second pair of Trainers, Ilima and Guzma, have entered the battlefield. Jīkyō makes sure to notice Ilima's fangirls cheering for Ilima and point out the fact that he has competed in the Kalos League, making him a favorite to win the tournament. The announcer also introduces Guzma, who, while unknown compared to Ilima, managed to clear the preliminary round without taking a single hit. In the crowd, Tupp is annoyed at Ilima and leads his fellow s into a cheering song for Guzma. Ilima sends out a , while Guzma sends out his . Hala tells both Trainers to battle fairly before starting the match. Kangaskhan begins the face-off with a , avoiding Scizor's to deal the first hit. An orange glow surrounds Kangaskhan to signify her power rising, and points out that Power-Up Punch gets stronger with each hit. Kangaskhan uses Power-Up Punch again, but Guzma has Scizor avoid the attack with . Ilima compliments Guzma's skills, but then reveals a Key Stone, Mega Evolving Kangaskhan into Mega Kangaskhan. With the child Kangaskhan now temporarily grown up thanks to Mega Evolution, the mother and child attack Scizor with Power-Up Punch, before following up with . Although Scizor dodges the mother's rocks with Agility and smacks the child's rocks aside, it is then struck by a simultaneous from both of them. As Ilima seems to have Guzma backed into a corner, he orders another Power-Up Punch, but Guzma orders Scizor to dodge backwards, avoiding the child's punch. As the mother prepares to attack, she suddenly hesitates, and Guzma takes the opportunity to have Scizor use on her. As the Kangaskhan pair attacks again, Scizor once again dodges to a specific direction, avoiding the child's attack and causing the mother to hesitate, leaving her open for another X-Scissor. wonders why Scizor's attacks suddenly started hitting, and explains that Scizor is now constantly seeking a position where it has both of its opponents in a straight line. With the child in the way, the mother will hesitate to attack in fear of hurting her offspring, giving Scizor a chance to attack her. With the tide of the battle turned, Kangaskhan is starting to get worn out, and Guzma orders one more X-Scissor to finish the job. Ilima tells Kangaskhan to dodge, but she's unable to out of exhaustion, and is struck down. As the child Kangaskhan reverts to its regular form and climbs back into its pouch, Hala declares Guzma the winner. In the stands, the Team Skull Grunts celebrate and Ilima's fan girls cry in disappointment, while Jīkyō exclaims his surprise at the front runner getting defeated on the first round. The third battle is between Hau's and Samson Oak's Alolan . With its superior , Raichu is easily able to keep ahead of its opponent. Hau orders a , but Exeggutor easily endures the attack. Samson has Exeggutor counterattack with , but Raichu dodges it with , before using , causing the tall Pokémon to topple down in defeat. In the stands, Hala looks proudly at his grandson as Olivia declares Hau the winner. As and walk towards the battlefield, Mallow expresses her nervousness, but Lana encourages her, telling her to treat it as any other match. Arriving at the battlefield, they take their positions and send out their Pokémon: and . From the stands, Ash and the rest of his classmates wish both of them luck. Olivia starts the battle, and Mallow makes the first move by ordering a . Lana counters with , which not only stops Mallow's attack, but also attacks Tsareena at the same time. Unable to dodge the attack completely, Tsareena is hit, taking the first blow of the battle. says that Tsareena, who mostly specializes in close-range combat, isn't easily going to get close enough, but Rotom says that if she does get close enough, she will win. Tsareena is forced to stay on the defensive as Lana continues her relentless assault. As another Sparkling Aria is fired, Mallow has Tsareena block it with , before charging in for a . However, Lana then surprises Mallow by having Primarina use , stopping Tsareena on her tracks. In the crowd, Mallow's classmates are also surprised to see that Lana has taught Primarina an move in preparation of fighting against types. Another Icy Wind blows Tsareena back, and she falls on her knees. Surprisingly, Mallow suddenly adones a peaceful look and compliments Lana, before taking out Tsareena's Poké Ball. However, when she tries to recall Tsareena, it doesn't work, and Tsareena forces herself back to her feet. Lana tells Mallow how she's always liked how considerate she is of others, but right now, Tsareena wants to keep fighting on her side. This makes Mallow remember the times she's shared with Tsareena, ever since she was a and a . Her resolve renewed, Mallow puts Tsareena's Poké Ball away and declares that she will keep fighting to win by her side. As the two Pokémon start exchanging attacks again, Mallow understands that Tsareena can't take another blow, which means they must finish the battle with their next attack to have any hopes of winning. She insecurely looks at her Z-Ring, but looking at Tsareena, she is reassured. Tsareena walks up to her Trainer and the two embrace each other. Suddenly, Mallow's Grassium Z starts to glow, and Mallow feels the Z-Power flowing through her. She and Tsareena perform the pose together, covering the whole battlefield in flowers. Lana is impressed, but refuses to lose, executing her own Z-Move, , which she uses to block Mallow's Z-Move. For a few intense moments, the two Z-Moves clash, eventually cancelling each other out, causing the water from Lana's Z-Move to rain all over the battlefield. Lana orders an , which Tsareena tries to counter with Trop Kick, but her exhaustion catches up to her, and she stumbles, resulting in the Aqua Jet hitting her dead on and causing her to faint. Moved to tears by the emotional battle, Olivia declares Lana the victor. With the battle over, Lana walks up to Mallow, and the two compliment each other, sharing a grateful handshake. Waving for the cheering audience, Mallow expresses her happiness of having gone all out, as well as the frustration of losing. The rest of the group swears not to lose either, as the episode closes with the image of Mallow and Lana happily holding hands together. Major events * defeats , advancing to the second round. * Ilima is revealed to own a , a Kangaskhanite, and a Key Stone. * Guzma defeats Ilima, advancing to the second round. * Samson Oak is revealed to own an . * Hau defeats Samson Oak, advancing to the second round. * Lana's Primarina is revealed to have learned . * and successfully perform for the first time. * defeats Mallow, advancing to the second round. Debuts Pokémon debuts Main series debuts * Characters Humans * * * * * * * * Samson Oak * Professor Burnet * Hala * Olivia * Nanu * Hapu * * Wicke * * Ilima * Hau * Guzma * s ** Tupp ** Rapp ** Zipp * Ulu * Jīkyō * Ilima Girls * s * Crowd Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; Sandy) * ( ; Alola Form) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * (Samson Oak's; Alola Form) * ( 's) * (Ilima's) * (Ilima's; Mega Kangaskhan) * (Hau's; Alola Form) * (Guzma's) * (Ulu's) * ( 's; Alola Form; Pershie; flashback) * (Trainer's; Alola Form) * (Trainer's; Alola Form) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; Alola Form) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; Alola Form) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * (×2) Trivia * Poké Problem: Which Pokemon does Guzma send out in today's episode? ** Host: Hala ** Choices: , , , ** Answer: Scizor * Your Adventure is used an insert song during and 's . * As of this episode, all of have successfully used a Z-Move. * This episode features the following flashbacks of Mallow and her . ** Practicing for the Pokémon Pancake Race from Racing to a Big Event!. ** Battling alongside from Mallow and the Forest Teacher!. ** Preparing jam during the Alola Bread Festival from Sours for the Sweet!. ** Defeating Pershie from Dummy, You Shrunk the Kids!. ** Attempting and failing to use from SM127. * This episode was the first to air in Japan after the theatrical release of M22. * Nanu and Acerola narrate the preview of the next episode. Errors * When 's is shown opening, the button is on the bottom half instead of on the top. Dub edits In other languages 130 Category:Pokémon League episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lana Category:Episodes focusing on Mallow Category:Episodes written by Masahiro Ōkubo Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Saori Den Category:Episodes storyboarded by Saori Den Category:Episodes directed by Saori Den Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move